Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{10a}{2} + \dfrac{-7a}{2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{10a - 7a}{2}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{3a}{2}$